May Day
May Day appears in the 1985 film A View to a Kill as the chief bodyguard and enforcer of the film's villain, Max Zorin. She is an original character, created specifically for the film and is played by actress Grace Jones. The character made a return as a playable multiplayer character in the Nintendo 64 game, GoldenEye (1995). Film biography May Day is the henchwoman and lover of chief villain Max Zorin. She is portrayed as the head of an all-female group of guards for Zorin and the secondary antagonist. She also has superhuman strength; in one scene, she lifts a man over her head with no apparent effort. She first appears in the film wearing a red nun-like suit when she was trying to steady Zorin's horse, Pegasus. Early in the film, she kills Bond's French contact using a poisoned stage prop. Bond then goes on a chase to try to track her down. She first climbs the Eiffel Tower, with Bond in pursuit, and then parachutes from the structure. Bond then tries to follow her in a car, but she eventually gets away. May Day and Bond next encounter one another at Zorin's horse farm during his annual thoroughbred sale. May Day then sleeps with Bond but shortly afterwards, she kills Bond's MI6 companion Sir Godfrey Tibbett while he is taking a Rolls-Royce through a car wash, and then collaborates with Zorin to try to drown Bond in that car.She is one of a select few henchmen to switch sides during a Bond film; others include (arguably) Pussy Galore in Goldfinger and (unquestionably) Jaws in Moonraker. The switch comes after Zorin floods a mine near Silicon Valley which he is using in his scheme to destroy the region, thereby cornering the market in microchips. Bond and companion Stacey Sutton try to escape the mine, with May Day in pursuit; Sutton gets away, but Bond and May Day fall into the floodwaters. Once the waters start to subside, the two wind up together again, and see the bodies of some of her colleagues. She is immediately angry at Zorin, and is more than willing to help Bond foil Zorin's plan. The pair then go to a fault where Zorin has set a bomb whose detonation would cause a massive earthquake that would lead to the flooding of Silicon Valley. She uses her strength to lower Bond to the bomb, lift Bond and the bomb back to the surface, and put the bomb on a handcar to send it out of the mine on an existing railroadline. However, the brakes on the car malfunction and unexpectedly activate. May Day realizes that the bomb can only be removed from the mine if she stays on the car and holds the brakes open. Bond tries to get her to jump and save herself, but she tells Bond about the brake problem. Her last words to Bond are "Get Zorin for me!" As Zorin and his remaining henchmen are sitting in an airship over San Francisco Bay, looking at the culmination of their plan, they suddenly see May Day exiting the mine with the bomb. Zorin suddenly says "May Day!", and the camera then changes to focus on her giving Zorin a defiant stare. The bomb then explodes, killing her; but foiling Zorin's master plan. Category:Film characters Category:A View To A Kill characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains May Day